Those Lips
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: Plump.Pinkish.Luscious lips.They were tempting him.They were mocking him.Driving him to the brink of insanity. "Chrno!What are you doing?"..."Nothing" he innocently answered.An evil smile. Oh.My.god.He thought..."Torture"...RosettexChrno...R
1. Chapter 1:Sweet Temptation

* * *

"**Those Lips"**

Poshpuppy27: Hey guys! I'm back! I am so sorry if I haven't updated those other fics yet! What a horrible person I am! Anyways, this one will be the shortest fic I have ever written. It is a three-shot (maybe I'll make it into a two-shot…Hmm…) about our favorite couple. Claps There! I hope you'll at least enjoy this and if not, just please read and review! Thank you very much!

Rosette: Pfftt…Yeah right, as if anybody will read this. (Poshpuppy27: Gasp….R-really?! I am that horrible?! Sulks in one corner

Chrno: Rosette! That was very mean of you!

Rosette: What are you going to do about it Chrno? Dress up like a girl and cry with her too? sticks tongue out

Chrno: blushes Hey!

Poshpuppy27: evil laugh (Rosette and Chrno shivered)…Please do the honor of making the disclaimer you idiots….

Rosette: Who's THE idiot?!

Chrno: Rosette! Are you stupid?! She's the author of the story! She can make ANYTHING happen. Get it! gulps ANYTHING!

Rosette: Oh.

Chrno: Come on! Let's just do the cursed disclaimer.

Rosette & Chrno: Poshpuppy 27 does not own Chrno Crusade. If she did, Aion would be gay and Rosette & Chrno wouldn't die but instead would live happily ever after.

Rosette: What the--

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sweet Temptation**

The rain was pouring; they were both asleep in the car. A violet haired demon suddenly woke up, covered in sweat. He was gasping; there were a mixed evidence of nervousness, confusion, pain, regret, and something else written on his face. He looked at his partner (still sleeping, mind you) --a honey blonde haired girl sleeping right next to him. He relaxed, and then he smiled. The demon named Chrno, looked at the girl. He smiled, but then he frowned as he looked at the pocket watch she was wearing. The girl moaned which startled Chrno.

"Mmm…Don't run…Joshua" the girl said, and then she laughed in her sleep.

"Hehehehe…It's not bread, it's a shirt…Hehehehehe" the girl added. Chrno laughed quietly at this, then he stared softly at the girl's face while smiling, but then he stopped and stared at the girl's lips.

Chrno blushed.

_Why?! Why?! Why?! Eew…Stop it me! _He thought. He looked away. _Rosette Christopher _he said his partner's name in his mind, albeit he doesn't know the reason why. The image of her face sleeping and her lips flashed in his mind. He blushed again this time and he panicked. As Chrno panicked, he didn't notice that Rosette muffled some words in her sleep and then slowly placed her head upon Chrno's right shoulder.

Chrno stiffened when he felt Rosette's head rest at his shoulder, but after looking at the calm face of Rosette sleeping, he relaxed.

"Aaah…You reckless girl" Chrno whispered as he gently brushed Rosette's stray hair away from her face. He stroked Rosette's hair gently to not wake her up.

"Rosette" he whispered affectionately. He looked at her with loving and gentle eyes as his hand moved from her hair to her cheek, he began to stroke it soothingly. He studied her face with those mysterious crimson colored eyes. But something made him stop his peaceful observation; something made him blush and made his heart pound loudly. Do you know what it is dear reader?

Ah yes, Rosette's lips.

Chrno thought at first, Rosette looked like an angel sleeping (and only at this time she looked peaceful), but then came those lips. Chrno stared at it, he was already sweating.

"No! No! I should stop this nonsense already!" Chrno thought nervously, as he tried to talk himself out of it. But he couldn't resist it; he stared at Rosette's lips. They were plump, pinkish, luscious lips. Chrno felt his own lips burn, desiring for Rosette's lips, what drove Chrno near the brink of insanity was when Rosette licked her lips because they were dry. Chrno could hear Rosette's lips saying "Kiss me! Kiss me! I know you want me! Mwah! I'm kissable!"

Chrno ended up pulling his hair while muttering "No! Don't! I'm not a pervert! I don't like Rosette's lips! Yadda! She'll kill me if I even--Waahh! Darn!"

Rosette snuggled more and soon found herself facing Chrno's neck. Chrno stiffened again; he looked at Rosette and then sighed in relief. His muscles tensed and his blood all went to his face as he felt Rosette breathe in his neck.

_Nope. I'm a decent demon….Guy! Demon-guy! I should fix her in a position suitable for her to sleep_ Chrno thought. So he placed his hand in Rosette's shoulder and his other hand at the back of Rosette's head when he found himself getting closer to Rosette's face.

_No! Stop! Stop!_ Chrno thought out loud but his body wasn't listening.

His face came closer and closer to Rosette's until they ere only a few centimeters apart.

Chrno's face was burning. He prayed to all the gods and the Saints that the next thing that will happen won't happen. But it happened anyway.

"Huh?! C-Chrno…W-what are you d-doing?" Rosette asked, confused, as she opened her eyes. Immediately, Chrno's head jerked back and stared outside the window.

He prayed silently that Rosette would forget that event or that she was still too sleepy to remember. Pfftt…yeah, right…As if!

Chrno was still blushing and was sweating.

"Chrno!" Rosette said furiously. What happened to her image as an angel awhile ago?

_Oh my goodness…She's going to bring be back to hell…I like her better when she is sleeping _Chrno thought. Chrno turned to his side hesitantly.

"Hm?" was all he could manage to say.

"What were you doing while I was sleeping?"

"Umm…Err…Nothing."

"Pervert! Ja, why was your face so close to mine when I woke up?"

"I was just checking…If umm…You…Were…Okay" Chrno stammered, looking for a lame excuse.

"Well, then why are you blushing and sweating if you were just checking if I was okay?! Why are you so nervous then?" Rosette smirked, shooting all of these awkward questions to him. She knew it worked every single time.

Chrno stopped moving. He turned bright pink.

"Pervert!" Rosette yelled to him as she slapped Chrno at the back of his head.

"Ow!" Chrno complained. Suddenly the phone rang. Rosette picked the phone up as she glared at Chrno (But if you look closely at her face; there was the faintest blush you've ever seen)

Chrno sweat dropped.

"Hello?!" Rosette yelled at the receiver.

"Why, Miss Rosette. I am deeply hurt and surprised that you are shouting at me. I'm sorry, am I disturbing something?" It was Father Remington. Rosette's face quickly turned red.

"Uh-uh..Father Remington! I'm sorry! Uh…It was…Uh--"Rosette stammered, lost for words. On the other side, Father Remington chuckled. Chrno sighed, embarrassed for Rosette. Rosette jabbed his ribs with one finger. Chrno curled up in pain and Rosette smirked.

"What is it Father Remington?" Rosette asked in a sugary sweet voice. Chrno shuddered. Rosette hit him with her boot. She scowled at Chrno this time.

"I need the both of you to go back here as soon as possible. I have a secret mission to give you" Father Remington said seriously. Rosette nodded and they both said their goodbyes and placed the telephone down. Rosette started driving fast and recklessly.

"ROSETTE! WHY ARE YOU IN A HURRY TO DRIVE?!" Chrno yelled with fear. Rosette suddenly stopped the car and Chrno's face kissed the glass of the car.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK!" Chrno yelled at Rosette.

"You told me I was in a hurry" Rosette sneered. Chrno sweat dropped.

"I'll explain everything to you in the way" Rosette said as she started to drive recklessly again.

"And I'll DEAL with you later" Rosette threatened.

Chrno gulped.

* * *

**Poshpuppy27:And Cut! More torturing for Chrno later! Kyaa So cute! Sorry for such a short chapter. Read and review! Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2:Resisting Someone Irresistible

"**Those Lips"**

Poshpuppy27: Heeeyyy! I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed on my first chapter. I LOVE YOU GUYS! =crying=…=sniff=….yeah…Sorry for updating this late, my laptop got a virus so ALL my files got 'virused' and hence, deleted. Ooh, bugger! I have to admit, I was having fun when I wrote this chapter. I'm a sadist, so you'll understand sooner or later. You'll also find out in here why its rating is a 'T'. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Poshpuppy27 does not own Chrno Crusade. That's that.

* * *

"**Those Lips"**

**Chapter 2: Resisting Someone Irresistible **

Chrno sighed for the umpteenth time. _How long is she going to make me wait?_ He tapped his foot and tried to knock outside the girls' restroom again without looking suspicious. It was utterly uncomfortable for him, but for Rosette's sake (and his), he had to wait.

How did he get to this problem again? He reminisced.

_Flashback_

_"Ah! Good to see you two exactly on time for once" Father Remington praised them as they entered the room. They were a rather gloomy pair._

_"Yeah, thanks to someone's excellent driving" Chrno muttered sarcastically, Rosette elbowed him in the ribs and he winced in pain. She smirked smugly. _

_"Now, now" Father Remington tried to break the fight. "I called you in here for a top secret mission. It is an emergency so I'll tell you the details as brief and short as possible". Hearing the words 'top secret' Rosette's ears perked up and her mood lightened up a bit. "Details?"_

_"A demon dealer named 'Akuma Maou' is the culprit. Chrno?"_

_"Yeah, I know him. One of the lowest scums ever, but one of the most powerful ones in the business underworld" he explained. Father Remington nodded._

_"The deal is, he's using a Level E to do some nasty stuffs for him, such as selling powers for souls, eating souls, anything that has to do with souls"_

_"Level E?" Rosette asked. Father Remington nodded at Chrno for an explanation. "There are 5 levels or classifications of…Our kind…The demons…"_

_"You don't have to explain it Chrno, its not important" Rosette said to the depressed demon softly. Chrno stubbornly shook his head and continued._

_"Level E is the lowest kind, like when a human exchanges the soul with a demon, or if a human is possessed. In short, a human turned to demon kind. Next, level D are those demons which are sold to humans. Meaning, they have no other use but to cause destruction and mayhem. They have no will nor any brain and heart, only their lust for blood. Level C are those demons who are smarter than those of the level D. They don't care about anything else except for their benefits and for their survival. They'll side with anybody. Next, the level B. They work for the Level A and they only exist for that purpose. Normally, they follow their masters' orders in exchange of a huge reward."_

_"And…The Level A?"_

_"My…Kind…Like Akuma as well…The highest demons of all…The most powerful and the most feared ones…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Rosette, are you done?" he called in softly with an inaudible knock. He heard Rosette shuffling, followed by a loud tearing of a cloth and then finally some loud cussing. He winced, trying not to imagine what disaster was she in. "JUST WAIT FOR SOME DAMN MINUTE CHRNO! WHY DON'T YOU TRY WEARING SOME OF THIS ABSURD HEELS AND---Just wait a minute" Rosette exhaled sharply and continued. He sighed again and went towards the window.

He crossed his arms and absentmindedly stared at the full, radiant moon. Unbeknownst to him, the female population of the room was fully aware of his captivating presence. He may not notice it, but he looked extremely elegant and handsome at the tuxedo he was wearing. He wore black slacks matching with black leather shoes. He wore the classic black tuxedo jacket, with a black bow in the middle and a rose pinned on the right side of his chest. For his inside garments, a white long sleeved cotton polo. His hair was done in a neat but cute braid style.

Seeing him dressed up that way, with those mysterious crimson eyes of his looking at the moon, and the moon glowing and giving him some radiance---a very, _very_ dangerous combo. Still, Chrno was oblivious of the fact that all the mutters and the whispers were because of _him_.

He recalled as to why they were sent here in the first place.

_Flashback_

_"I am so sorry Chrno" Rosette apologized. Chrno shrugged it off lightly and treated as if it wasn't a big deal or anything. "So, Father Remington…Why---?"_

_"Your mission will be to uncover his latest plan and to immediately stop him at all cost" Father Remington explained with a solemn face._

_"Do you accept this mission or not?"_

_Rosette quickly glanced at her partner, and without a single doubt of heart beat, she nodded. She accepted the mission without any hesitation. Father Remington's eyes crinkled with amusement and excitement for the duo._

_"Great. You'll both be sent to an evening party and you'll be staying at the same hotel as him" he smiled gingerly._

_"What are we this time? Siblings? How about Owner and pet?" Rosette snickered. Chrno made face in front of Rosette as he blushed. To their surprise, Father Remington chuckled._

_"On the contrary Miss Rosette, you'll be going there as lovers" he said with an amused look on his face._

_End of Flashback_

"Ah-ah~ how long will she keep me waiting this time?" Chrno sighed. He resumed looking at the big blue moon.

"Sorry Chrno, it's just this damn dress was so complicated" he heard an all too familiar voice say. It was a bit high pitched but still sweet for him to hear, it had confidence and annoyance in it. He blushed because of 2 reasons: 1.) His VERY active imagination of Rosette in her 'complicated' dress. 2.) He reacts that way whenever Rosette is involved.

"KU-RO-NO!" Rosette hissed at his ear. Chrno's heart skipped a beat and his ear reddened. He heard Rosette chuckle and that sound made him smile. "Chrno, hey are you alright? Turn around and look at me". Chrno did as he was told, but he did it slowly. He wasn't prepared at what he was going to look at at all.

Rosette wore a scarlet and black cocktail dress. It had a big M shape for the top part, a big black belt at the waist and her skirt reached up above her knees. It had black lace at the skirt part and it was the type that when you twirl around, it will twirl with you. She wore black stiletto heels with a ruby choker which matched her dress. Her hair was curled up and was fixed into a high ponytail with few strands left to frame her face. She barely wore any makeup, only powder and lip gloss. No one can guess she was a nun and an exorcist slash demon killer.

"What do you think Chrno?" she asked, peeking from her long eyelashes. He couldn't say anything he was too busy ogling at her. _She's exposing too much skin! Look at all those dirty eyes looking at her. But they can't help it, she's…Breath taking…_

"Ooh, Chrno you're drooling. Watch your jaw" she smirked. Chrno felt puzzled at first, but he _did _felt something wet---falling, drooping. He blushed and closed his jaw, and then he wiped his mouth. "Pervert" Rosette whispered. Chrno blushed involuntarily.

"I knew it. This dress doesn't fit me in any sense" she sighed. Chrno's eyes widened and looked at Rosette sharply. "Have you lost your mind? Maybe, you haven't seen yourself in a mirror yet. You're breathtaking! Your drop-dead gorgeous! DO NOT SAY THAT!"

Rosette's big blue eyes widened at his statements. It was very unlike Chrno to say all those words boldly and without hesitation. For a minute, she actually believed him. Why? He sounded so sure and so confident. "Thank you" she beamed a warm smile at him. His heart skipped not just one beat, but two.

Chrno looked away, blushing, as he mumbled a "No problem" to her. He tried to act indifferent, nonchalant, but he failed and sighed. Finding another topic to bring up to, he remembered their mission. "Do you have your mic on?"

Rosette grinned, "Yeah, I placed it in here," she pointed to her choker. Chrno stared at her slender neck, and his lips were twitching to smother them with butterfly kisses and hearing Rosette create all kinds of noises----STOP! What was he thinking?

"Oh…T-that's g-g-great…Umm." he stammered uncomfortably. "What about your other 'necessary equipments'?" he whispered. Without any warning, Rosette slightly pulled her leg up so that the slit of her dress would fall a few inches back. And there it was a gun and a knife in a black holder.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" she smiled triumphantly.

On the other hand, Chrno was resisting his urge to drool at this lustful sight. Heck, it wasn't _his_ fault why he felt like that. As a male, it was in their nature. And as a demon, sinful pictures somehow always made it into his head. Being both, a male and a demon was a very sad fact for him.

"Chrno!"

The pubescent demon snapped out of his…fantasy and looked at her inquiringly. The blonde slapped her forehead with her hand and pointed at one of the guests in the room.

"That's him, isn't it?" she murmured quietly. Chrno followed Rosette's gaze and saw a man in his 30's, who was tall and scrawny, with onion paper like skin, with pointed nose and ears, and sharp eyes. His sly and mischievous face was matched with a devilish grin. He was currently engaging a conversation with some of the world's most successful men.

His stomach tightening, he nodded. Turning his attention back to his angel, Chrno saw a spark of fierce determination and excitement in her blue eyes and felt a bit of afraid of what's going on in her head.

"Well?! What are we doing?! Let's go!" she suddenly disappeared. Her partner was left alone---shocked at her sudden disappearance and nervous for her sake as well. _Don't do anything stupid Rosette. And don't over do anything or blow our cover. _

Having nothing else to do, Chrno made his way towards the buffet table and got himself some wine. He then retreated in a corner and sipped his drink quietly, watching and observing at the same time. There were only a few people, not at all like the other parties they went to. The guests were clearly rich people, Chrno guessed.

Stealthily and unnoticeably, he pressed his black bow and uttered something quietly. "Your position Rosette?"

After a few minutes, Rosette's calm voice filled his ears. "I'm here, extremely near to Maou…He's in some kind of a business conversation with a guy named Maxwell Richie----he's coming…I got to go."

His heart thundered violently when he heard the last words…'_He's coming…I got to go_'. What would happen by then? A conversation was sure…But what kind? He knew Maou from inside out since they were in league with the Sinners in one business-class mission before.

And with Rosette's looks and her charming personality, she was sure to be his target. Chrno growled in anger. _Rosette you clumsy idiot! Why do you have to be so near to Maou?! What if he says or does something to you---anything since he's considerably rich and powerful in your world and mine! _

But then he stopped at that thought. He realized that he wasn't trusting his partner, sure she was reckless and an idiot, but still…He had to believe in her…I mean, that's what partners do right?

So, he relaxed again, letting out a sigh. Suddenly, the violet haired demon's ears perked up at some sounds. _Footsteps?_

"Um, excuse me…" a female voice said. He turned around and saw…three or four classy and elegant looking females standing right behind him. Some were giving him a shy smile, some were biting their lips and winking at him seductively, while the remaining ones were smiling in anticipation---hoping that they would be 'friends'…in the beginning.

Smiling nervously at them and tearing himself on the inside, he did not know what to do. What was wrong with them? What was wrong with him? Both Father Remington and Elder made sure that what he was going to wear won't catch any attention.

But still, fate won't let him have it his way.

Fortunately, he caught sight of his precious one from the corner of his eye. She was talking with the bastard. _Good, nothing happening….yet. _

"I'm sorry ladies…But my fiancée is currently calling for me. You all look beautiful by the way, and have a good night" he said with utmost polite, gave them a short and brisk bow, and flashed them a smile.

---

He walked over them and saw Rosette's sexy back. Again, he visualized himself teasing her by giving her light arousing kisses from the nape of her neck down to her waist, nipping and sucking once in awhile.

"Oh, speak of the devil, here he is" he heard her say. Rosette smiled at Chrno and made a 'come-here' gesture to which Chrno obediently followed.

"Chrno Daemon, my fiancée", she introduced Chrno with a sweet smile. On the contrary, Maou looked taken aback. He was embarrassed since he was planning to make a move on her. But then his opponent made it all worth while, it was one of his colleagues.

And he needed a plan involving _him_ to get by.

"Uhm, excuse me for awhile…I must be conversing with the other guests tonight. I don't want to make them think that I'm a bad host" he chuckled nervously and made an exit. Rosette and Chrno looked at one another, with the same thoughts. _He knows who we are._

Suddenly, classical music filled the elegantly decorated room. The other people around them began to pair up and dance. Chrno laughed quietly and Rosette raised an eyebrow in return. "Oh no Chrno. Don't you dare."

"But we are _lovers_ aren't we?" he teased. Rosette was slightly pink her self but she glared at him anyway. "I don't know how to dance."

"I can teach you" he grinned. Reluctantly, Rosette gave her hand out and Chrno took it eagerly. He held her other hand and slipped the o He held her other hand and slipped the on her small but petite waist.

"This is sooo cliché" Rosette rolled her eyes. Chrno chuckled. He was nervous enough for keeping his feelings pure and innocent, and then…another problem just came up…Holding Rosette. Gawd was he so…tempted. The warmth of his loved one feeling on his hand…It took a great deal of strength and will to keep his hand on her waist and to prevent it from sliding down to her legs and any further.

It was hard to keep his eyes from where he should look to. He was uncomfortable enough when he and Rosette made eye contact…And also the great view of her um…cleavage. _Why?! Why?! Why does Rosette torment me so?! _He thought sulkily.

"Anyways, I found out a couple of facts about our target" Rosette began. Chrno sighed in relief---this should keep him distracted from his thoughts…For awhile.

"Like what?"

"Well, he invites his other colleagues to buy or make a negotiation…A contract of some sort with him in exchange for…his 'special' products."

"Demons no doubt, level B and C" Chrno confirmed. "Do you know where he makes such negotiations?"

Rosette smirked.

"After the party, we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: HAHAHAHA! It was so fun to torment Chrno! But I deleted some scenes because they were just plain…too naughty! O////O**

**Btw, should I change the rating? *wink* *wink* I'll leave the decision to you.:D  
**

**Review please! HAHAHAHA! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
